


pipe dreams

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: “I’ve tasted come, Baekhyun. It’s not gonna put me off.” Casual. As if that’s a thing he can justsay.“God,” says Baekhyun, “I really love your mouth.”





	pipe dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A different version of this fic was originally posted in May 2017. I deleted it because I wasn't happy with how it was written. Now I'm more satisfied with it, and there's 30% more dick-sucking content than ever~
> 
> Also the title is a bad pun about blowjobs and blah blah blah. Don't worry about it.

Going to shows always leaves Baekhyun feeling a little weird. Good weird, mostly, but also… strange. Less inhibited in what he says and thinks. Not the same way he would be if he were drunk—it’s a purer feeling than that, less muddled. It’s going to take a while for the rush in his veins and his head to die down, and until it does he’s left feeling kind of light and aimless and wonderfully bizarre, not entirely himself.

He’s sitting on the floor with Kyungsoo in their hotel room. This is sort of the foundation of their friendship: traveling together and sharing in experiences, teaming up to do whatever they can’t or won’t do alone, or just couldn’t imagine doing with anyone else. This time it was a weekend trip to a different city, two and a half hours by train, to see some band they both liked years ago. And Baekhyun hated the idea of wasting five hours in one day on transportation, so they aren’t leaving until the next morning, which is coming sooner than Baekhyun’s willing to acknowledge just now. Soon enough that they should’ve gone to sleep already, but haven’t. It feels too early for that, and they’re too wired still. Or Baekhyun is, at least. So all they’re going to do is sit here, halfway undressed in their shirts and underwear, and talk about stupid, unimportant things, Baekhyun with his back against the bedframe and Kyungsoo against the opposite wall, slightly offset from each other to keep their legs outstretched comfortably. There’s just the one bed, because they’re cheap and Baekhyun’s a shameless cuddler.

They’re joking about some stupid thing when Baekhyun finds his eyes lingering a little too much on Kyungsoo’s smiling lips. His mouth goes on autopilot, still forming sentences somehow as his brain starts to veer off in an unexpected direction. He thinks about a half-remembered dream from nearly a week ago: Kyungsoo between his legs, mouth on Baekhyun’s cock. It was a nonsense dream, mostly, the way that sex dreams often are, yet just vivid enough that he had trouble looking at Kyungsoo without blushing for a day or two afterward. But that’s not what he’s imagining now, specifically; he just watches Kyungsoo’s mouth, the movement of it as he speaks, and thinks about what it would be like to slide his fingers between those lips, to press against Kyungsoo’s teeth, his tongue. Soft and hot and slick.

“—look on your face,” Kyungsoo’s saying as Baekhyun tunes back in. “What is it?”

For some reason, Baekhyun finds himself laughing and saying, “I had a weird dream the other night about you sucking my dick,” spoken like it’s supposed to be a joke when there’s really nothing funny about it in the slightest.

He stops, about to brush it off with a _never mind, wow, ignore that,_ when Kyungsoo’s expression changes into something that makes Baekhyun’s breath catch in his throat: gaze heavy, teeth sinking into his lower lip, jaw tense. It’s a kind of surreal look, the type that only comes on during these odd moments in the middle of the night when they’re maybe half dreaming anyway, when Baekhyun admits things he shouldn’t, _feels_ things he shouldn’t.

“That’s interesting,” says Kyungsoo, “because I’ve had that dream, too.”

“What”—Baekhyun laughs again, even though it still isn’t funny—“me sucking your dick?”

Kyungsoo’s mouth curves into a tiny smirk, one that has Baekhyun’s heart stuttering out a sharp staccato rhythm. Kyungsoo must be feeling that dazed restlessness as much as Baekhyun is, where nothing is entirely real and everything is strange and a little exciting. The next words out of his mouth are, “No, me sucking yours.”

Baekhyun feels himself grinning a little salaciously, head cocking to the side. “Oh yeah?” he says. “How was it?”

“Disappointing,” says Kyungsoo. “It ended before you came.”

It isn’t as shocking a revelation as it probably should be. He already knew, in a way, that Kyungsoo found him maybe a little bit attractive, and he knows that Kyungsoo knows it’s mutual. They’ve kissed before—kisses that didn’t mean anything, granted; drunk kisses, playful kisses, kisses as forfeits for games. That’s how it always is with their friends. It’s a joke until it isn’t. And now Baekhyun can’t even remember the last time he kissed anyone seriously, and knows it’s been longer still since the last time he got off with anyone or anything but his right hand. If Kyungsoo’s interest is genuine—and maybe it is—he certainly won’t complain.

“Well, if you’re ever curious,” Baekhyun says, feeling inordinately, inexplicably confident.

“You’re offering to let me suck you off?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, his tone colored with amusement. “You think I want your dick that badly, Baekhyun?”

“Don’t you?” Baekhyun challenges.

There’s that lip bite again. Kyungsoo’s gaze drifts down to Baekhyun’s crotch, where he’s already getting just a little hard, enough to be noticeable. Baekhyun should be embarrassed—would be, if the circumstances were different—but can’t muster up the necessary shame when Kyungsoo’s looking at him like that, hungry and wanting.

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo admits after a pause. “Yeah.” He licks his lips. Baekhyun tries not to shiver. “Get on the bed.”

Baekhyun does, moving up to sit just on the edge while Kyungsoo crawls over to him. He kneels between Baekhyun’s legs, not so different from the dream the other night, except this is so real and so much better. Kyungsoo’s hand touches Baekhyun’s calf, taking hold just below the knee, squeezing in what might be some kind of reassurance. Compulsion makes Baekhyun reach out and run a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, still cool from showering, then linger on his neck. They exchange a look, Baekhyun smiling and Kyungsoo narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Just don’t pull,” Kyungsoo mutters. “I’ll bite.”

He leans in and kisses Baekhyun’s inner thigh. One of his hands slides under the leg of Baekhyun’s boxer briefs, pushing the fabric up and exposing more skin. Then another kiss further up. He sucks lightly, teasingly, and Baekhyun already hates him a little. He switches to the other leg and presses a wet, lingering kiss there, too. Baekhyun almost wants to pause all of this and kiss him, feel the softness of those lips, but—

Kyungsoo’s nose grazes against the underside of Baekhyun’s cock through his underwear, the contact enough to make Baekhyun’s legs tense under Kyungsoo’s hands. There’s a press of his mouth, tentative at first, hot and moist through the layer of cloth. And it’s all perfectly manageable, until Kyungsoo hums out a low, breathy groan against him, tilting his head and mouthing at Baekhyun’s dick.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes. He pets the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, doing his best not to grab the back of his head and hold him there, or push eagerly against his mouth.

It continues a moment longer, those wonderful lips moving against his erection until he’s fully, frustratingly hard. Then, mercifully, Kyungsoo backs off and pulls Baekhyun’s cock out through the fly of his boxer briefs, wraps his fingers around the base and stares for a moment, mouth open slightly.

“Could take those off,” says Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Don’t bother.” His breath fans over Baekhyun’s cock, wonderful and terrible. He glances up for just a short second. “I’ve never done this before, so tell me if—”

“You’re fine, don’t worry,” Baekhyun cuts in, then adds, “But we don’t have to do this. You know, if it’s too—” Too what? Too much, too weird, too—Baekhyun almost laughs—gay? He thinks they’re a fair bit past pretending to be straight by now. He just lets the sentence hang awkwardly, because it could be so many things, and he wants to give Kyungsoo an easy out, if possible.

“I want to, Baekhyun,” says Kyungsoo. There isn’t a trace of uncertainty or disgust in his gaze or tone as he meets Baekhyun’s eye again. He looks calmer and more rational than Baekhyun feels. He _does_ want this. Baekhyun fully believes that.

Now the logical part of Baekhyun’s brain, which is telling him this is an ungodly stupid thing to do with his friend and they’ll both probably regret it later, is at war with the part that’s desperate for stimulation above all else, because Kyungsoo’s hand has already formed a tight ring of pressure, and his mouth is _right there_ , and what else can Baekhyun do, really, but nod silently to give Kyungsoo the go-ahead? So he does just that, because it’s the only thing he’s capable of, under the circumstances.

He braces himself for the preemptively overwhelming sight of his cock disappearing into Kyungsoo’s mouth, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he watches as Kyungsoo slowly presses his lips to the head, the hot, fantastic wetness of his tongue following. He kisses Baekhyun’s cock filthily, letting out soft little noises that very nearly make Baekhyun’s heart stop.

Too soon, he pulls away. His face is already flushed, but the look he gives Baekhyun—hooded eyes, softly parted lips—is anything but embarrassed. He leans back in and presses a line of kisses down Baekhyun’s cock, stopping just above the circle of his hand, then flattens his tongue against it and licks back up. Another kiss, sucking on the head gently, then back down again.

Baekhyun can’t help but whimper. He runs fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair again, then moves to cup his cheek, stroking with his thumb. Their eyes meet again as Kyungsoo runs his tongue up Baekhyun’s length. There’s something like a challenge in Kyungsoo’s stare, or maybe encouragement, compelling Baekhyun to move his hand down a bit further. He brushes his thumb against Kyungsoo’s lower lip, then pushes it into the corner of his mouth alongside Kyungsoo’s tongue. Without breaking eye contact, Kyungsoo pulls back to suck on the finger, nipping and lapping at it. Baekhyun shivers at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue swirling around his thumb, at the wet sound of him sucking it further into his mouth.

“Tease,” Baekhyun mutters, though without any real bite. He pulls his thumb back out and wipes it across Kyungsoo’s lips, leaving them shiny with spit.

“I want to appreciate your dick, not choke on it,” comes Kyungsoo’s retort.

Baekhyun chuckles, still feeling sort of giddy despite how wrecked he is. “You like it that much?” he says. “That why you’re taking your time, Kyungsoo?”

A sigh. “What do you want me to say?” Kyungsoo’s hand finally moves up from the base to stroke Baekhyun’s cock slowly. He kisses the tip again, keeps it held close to his lips as he says, “That I’ve been wanting to do this since the first time I saw your cock? Maybe I have. It’s—” His eyes flutter shut. He flicks his tongue out, giving the head the tiniest lick at first, then a longer, broader one. “Fuck, it’s so pretty,” he murmurs, breathy and slightly hoarse. “Why does all of you have to be so fucking pretty, Baekhyun?”

No one’s ever called Baekhyun’s dick pretty, but there’s a first time for everything. He watches, open-mouthed and panting, as Kyungsoo nuzzles his cock, letting it drag against his cheek. And yes, maybe it _is_ a little pretty, but only like this, next to Kyungsoo’s red face and wet, shining lips.

When Kyungsoo finally takes Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth, the suddenness of it makes Baekhyun feel like he’s had the wind knocked out of him. Kyungsoo sinks down a little further, and Baekhyun feels and sees him gag before pulling back again so the head lays on his tongue. Baekhyun’s fingers curl around Kyungsoo’s neck, still resisting the urge to grab and push and pull.

Seeming to have found a comfortable position, Kyungsoo just goes back to jerking Baekhyun off languidly, lips wrapped around his cock like he just wants the feel of it in his mouth. Like he’s savoring it, maybe. It brings to mind Kyungsoo’s words from just a moment ago: _I want to appreciate your dick, not choke on it_. And soon enough, Kyungsoo pulls back again to kiss and suck on the tip once more, his lips looking slightly swollen and beautiful.

Baekhyun groans. “You have no idea how hot you look like this,” he says. “Probably don’t want me taking your picture though, huh?”

Kyungsoo pulls away to laugh dryly, licking his lips and swallowing back his spit. The hand that isn’t wrapped around Baekhyun’s dick moves instead to a tensed thigh, massaging it. “Yeah, gonna pass on that,” he says. Not surprising, since he rarely even lets Baekhyun take innocuous selfies with him.

“Worth a shot,” says Baekhyun. He clamps his mouth shut to stifle a moan at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s thumb rubbing his balls through his underwear. “ _Jesus_ , can I please get naked now?”

Kyungsoo just stares wordlessly for a second, then nods. “Yeah, that’s probably—yeah. Okay.” He lets his hands fall away and sits back on his heels.

Between pulling his shirt over his head and tugging his boxer briefs down his legs, Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Kyungsoo with a hand down the front of his own underwear, cock peeking out over the waistband as he strokes himself. And something about that image—Kyungsoo’s heated gaze, bottom lip sucked into his mouth and cheeks burning red as he watches Baekhyun undress; Kyungsoo touching himself, hard just from playing with Baekhyun’s dick, from touching and tasting him—makes Baekhyun feel dizzy with want.

“Come on,” Baekhyun manages, tossing his underwear somewhere to the side. He scoots back on the bed, moving further and further until he hits the pillows. The sheets against his bare skin are cloud-like in their softness. “Up here,” he says, patting the mattress. “Don’t wanna hurt your knees.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and climbs onto the bed, crawling toward Baekhyun on hands and knees. What a beautiful sight, Baekhyun thinks.

“So considerate,” says Kyungsoo, grinning as he seats himself between Baekhyun’s legs.

“Yeah, what can I say.” Baekhyun’s hand trails to his dick. He squeezes, strokes up, watches how Kyungsoo’s eyes glaze over a little. “I’m a giving soul.” He drops his hand again. Then, before Kyungsoo can lean down: “Wait. Take your clothes off.”

Without any question or complaint, Kyungsoo pulls his shirt off, then shimmies out of his boxers. Baekhyun gives him a once-over, eyes dragging along Kyungsoo’s body, slim with soft curves and so incredibly, amazingly, perfectly naked. The trail of hair leading down from his navel to his erection is a little breathtaking. Baekhyun kind of really wants to follow it with his mouth.

It’s not the first time he’s seen Kyungsoo hard—they went through puberty together, and literal dick-measuring contests and questionably heterosexual group jerk-offs were very much a thing—but it’s different in this context. Different when he’s the _reason_ Kyungsoo’s hard. It does weird, indescribable things to his insides, feelings separate from just arousal. He reaches out and tugs on Kyungsoo’s wrist, pulling him closer.

“I wanted—can we just—” Baekhyun pauses and tries to collect himself a little, laughs sheepishly at his own awkwardness. “I wanted to kiss you,” he says.

Kyungsoo smiles softly, laughs even more softly, and they both lean in, Kyungsoo’s hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and Baekhyun’s hands on Kyungsoo’s waist. The touch of Kyungsoo’s lips is unreal, like maybe this is a dream after all, a beautiful dream about Kyungsoo’s tender and reverent mouth. But it’s the realest kiss they’ve ever shared, one not so easily dismissed or treated as a technicality. Baekhyun sighs a little, tries to pull him in closer and press their bodies together.

Disappointingly, Kyungsoo breaks away. He moves back a bit, saying, “Here, lie flatter.”

Baekhyun complies, moving his hips further down and letting his head fall back against the too-soft hotel pillows. He lets Kyungsoo push his legs open wider, watches him kiss the crease where Baekhyun’s thigh meets his hip, feels teeth scrape against tender skin, lightly and then less so. Watches Kyungsoo ignore his dripping cock in favor of his thighs and scrotum, tending to the latter first with his tongue and then the gentle suction of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes as Kyungsoo runs his tongue along the length of his cock again, where it’s resting heavily on his abdomen. He doesn’t know what to do with the magnitude of his want. He says, “Kyungsoo.”

The questioning hum Kyungsoo lets out sounds almost like a moan, and Baekhyun was utterly wrecked already but now he’s even more so, seeing how thoroughly Kyungsoo enjoys lavishing his cock with attention. Baekhyun wants, _needs_ to return the favor, or share in the fun, or both—and he knows the perfect way to do that.

“Wanna suck you, too,” he says, touching a hand to Kyungsoo’s nape.

“After,” Kyungsoo murmurs between sloppy kisses along Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun breathes out a sort of shaky laugh. “No,” he says, “now.”

Kyungsoo stops and frowns up at him, looking confused and disappointed in equal measure. And Baekhyun doesn’t get why, exactly, until Kyungsoo says, “Nice thought, but I’d rather finish this before we switch.”

“I’m not saying we switch,” says Baekhyun. “I wanna suck you while you suck me.”

“Oh.” For the first time, Kyungsoo looks a little out of his depth, like maybe he _hasn’t_ done this before, and all his prior enthusiasm was just that, rather than the careful and calculated touch of someone with experience as Baekhyun had started to suspect. “How would we…?”

Trying desperately to suppress his eager excitement, Baekhyun says, “Here, I’ll show you.”

It’s with maybe too much affection and fondness that he guides Kyungsoo onto his side, letting hands and eyes linger just a bit on the contours of Kyungsoo’s body before getting into position opposite him. He shifts around to align himself properly, steadying himself with a hand on Kyungsoo’s hip. Kyungsoo’s moving, too, though Baekhyun’s hardly paying attention, too focused on the entrancing red of Kyungsoo’s cock in front of him.

The process of repositioning himself to free up his other arm is a little awkward, but he manages, angling it so he can grasp Kyungsoo’s hard cock and hold it so it doesn’t droop to the side. He thinks he might understand the concept now of a dick being pretty, because Kyungsoo’s is exactly that: gorgeous in a way that makes Baekhyun’s mouth water in anticipation. So he decides to forgo the whole notion of mirroring Kyungsoo’s slow, thorough experimentation. Lining everything up just so, he takes Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth and moves down till it hits the back of his throat.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he hears Kyungsoo say hoarsely. Baekhyun might laugh if he didn’t run the risk of choking from it. He hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head slowly, thinking that it’s a lucky thing he’ll be able to blame the concert they went to for his inevitable sore throat.

As he’s doing this, he feels Kyungsoo return to his earlier task, kissing Baekhyun’s cock in such a filthy, tender way it’s like he’s trying to make love to it with his mouth. It’s all Baekhyun can do to concentrate on sucking him off, drawing out ragged moans that are louder and deeper than the sounds of pleasure Kyungsoo was letting out just from playing with him. And that makes things more difficult still, hearing Kyungsoo’s audible arousal, so low and beautiful and entirely for him.

At last, he feels the engulfing heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth. All the sensation at first is from the movement of Kyungsoo’s tongue, the rest of him still as he seems to gag again. Then a steady rhythm starts, shallow but satisfying. Finally lost the necessary patience for savoring, Baekhyun figures.

The wet sounds of the two of them sucking each other’s cocks and the muffled noises they each let out fill the room. Soon, though, Kyungsoo pulls off, disrupting the perfect harmony of the moment.

“How close are you?” he asks throatily. There’s something soft rubbing against Baekhyun’s length. Very possibly Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Baekhyun grunts, then realizes immediately this isn’t a sufficient response, not by any stretch. He pulls away from Kyungsoo’s cock, jaw aching and throat already feeling less than great, and replaces his mouth with a slow-moving hand. “Getting there,” he says. Not close yet, but not _not_ close. All those teasing licks and kisses added up.

“That doesn’t tell me anything,” says Kyungsoo.

Huffing, Baekhyun says, “What do you want, an ETA?”

A laugh. A rough, beautiful laugh, tinged with strain and arousal. Then Kyungsoo says, “Tell me when. Want you to come in my mouth.”

A shudder runs through the length of Baekhyun’s body. “You sure?”

“I’ve tasted come, Baekhyun. It’s not gonna put me off.” Casual. As if that’s a thing he can just _say_.

“God,” says Baekhyun, “I really love your mouth.”

There’s another noise that could be laughter, breathy against Baekhyun’s cock before Kyungsoo takes the tip back into his mouth and sucks on it with renewed enthusiasm.

Baekhyun couldn’t possibly take Kyungsoo’s cock the way he was before, not with how uselessly turned on he is. He’s been reduced to a whimpering mess, trying and failing not to squirm as he clutches at Kyungsoo’s body, holding onto him desperately and burying his face in Kyungsoo’s groin. He mouths sloppily at Kyungsoo’s cock as the tingling heat of impending orgasm starts to rise up in him.

“Close,” he murmurs, eyes squeezed shut. Then, deliriously, “Fuck, Soo, your mouth.”

Kyungsoo hums, still sucking on the head of Baekhyun’s cock like it’s candy. It presses to the inside of Kyungsoo’s cheek while his tongue slides against it, and Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about those soft lips stretched around his girth, that prettily flushed skin, those eyes all full of intent. When he comes, swearing breathlessly, he thinks with absentminded regret that he would have liked to see Kyungsoo’s face as he swallowed Baekhyun’s come.

While Baekhyun’s coming down from his climax, he feels his softening cock slide from Kyungsoo’s mouth, then the mattress moves. Baekhyun cracks open an eye to see Kyungsoo sitting in front of him, still hard. Looking up further, past the planes of naked skin dotted cutely with moles, past that heaving chest, Baekhyun sees swollen red lips, lines of drool trailing down the chin, and the dazed expression of someone who very desperately needs to get off. It’s maybe, Baekhyun thinks with no small amount of alarm, the most beautiful anyone has ever looked. He’ll have to unpack that some other time. Now, only one thing matters.

He pushes himself into a sitting position as well, asking hoarsely, “What do you want me to do?”

“Anything,” says Kyungsoo, his voice so low and rough it sends a shock through Baekhyun’s system.

Still in a clingy post-orgasmic euphoria, Baekhyun climbs into Kyungsoo’s lap and presses their bodies together first, then their lips. Kyungsoo’s are puffy and soft, and his tongue brings with it the faint taste of Baekhyun’s come. He cups Baekhyun’s jaw, tugs lightly on his hair, kisses him like he’s trying to breathe him in. Baekhyun responds by trailing his hands down Kyungsoo’s front, delighting in the low hum it elicits when he lingers on the nipples. He continues toward, one hand settling on Kyungsoo’s hip, the other on his erection.

The sounds Kyungsoo makes as Baekhyun jerks his cock, soft and slightly needy, are beautiful despite being muffled between their mouths. When Baekhyun breaks away to kiss and nip at the skin of his throat, he feels the vibrations of Kyungsoo’s quiet groans.

“So hot,” Baekhyun murmurs into Kyungsoo’s neck. “So fucking good.”

Kyungsoo rolls his hips, fucking into Baekhyun’s hand. They kiss again, and Kyungsoo pants into Baekhyun’s mouth, says his name softly, helplessly, reverently. He comes with a quickly-suppressed moan that has Baekhyun sighing in contentment.

They keep lazily kissing for a time, unable to pull apart just yet. When they do, Kyungsoo takes hold of Baekhyun’s wrist and holds up his hand, streaked with come. Without hesitation he starts sucking Baekhyun’s fingers clean while Baekhyun stares fixedly, gaping with awe.

“Physically, I might be flaccid,” Baekhyun finds himself saying, “but emotionally my dick is hard as a rock right now.”

Kyungsoo snorts, and the sensuality of the moment is broken. He lets go of Baekhyun’s hand and lets himself be kissed on the mouth again, both of them grinning into it. Even lets Baekhyun push him gently backward until he’s lying flat on the mattress once more, smiling up at Baekhyun, who’s moving to straddle him.

“We should sleep,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun leans down, lying practically on top of him.

“Not tired,” Baekhyun replies. He brushes his lips softly to Kyungsoo’s. His heart is beating hot and frantic in his chest, and every inch of him is begging to be touched. “Wanna keep going?”

“Yeah,” says Kyungsoo. He reaches up and combs fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, all kinds of gentle. “I really do.”

“ _Oh_ ,” says Baekhyun, shivering. “Just so you know, I might have kind of romantic feelings about your mouth.”

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh, then pecks him on the lips. “Lucky for you, I think it feels the same way,” he says teasingly.

“That’s good, ’cause I definitely wanna spend more time with it,” says Baekhyun, then adds, “which I just realized probably sounds like me asking for another blowjob. I meant kissing.”

That gets another kiss. “Think I made it clear I’m down for either.”

“Does seem like you have pretty romantic feelings about my dick,” says Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hums. “I’m also a little bit fond of the rest of you,” he says.

Glowing with joy and adoration, Baekhyun giggles and says, “Yeah, and I guess you’re alright, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> they woke up late and missed their train btw
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweatersoo) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zannen), where i get angry about things and talk about dumb fic scenarios and baeksoo being The Most In Love


End file.
